


hate

by gloomingpeace



Category: Bare: A Pop Opera
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomingpeace/pseuds/gloomingpeace
Summary: this is hella fluffy and really short here u go





	hate

Jason disliked many things in this world, the way he accidentally tended to burn his tongue drinking hot coffee too fast, school breaks that seemed far too long, his boyfriend hogging the blankets on a cold winter night. There were some things he absolutely hated. He hated the way Nadia’s face would fall and her smile would fade each time Ivy or their mother mocked her weight. He hated seeing those he loved in pain, and he hated hiding from himself. But what he hated the most was what he felt with Peter Simmonds. He hated the way their hands laced perfectly together, he hated how Peter’s body pressed against his in the dead of night was always able to lull him to sleep. He hated the soft smile that would constantly cross his lover’s lips while they were together and the messy, ginger hair that would fall across his forehead. He hated Peter’s morning voice and how he managed to wake up shirtless and exhausted, still looking beyond incredible. Jason hated how being with Peter, even for a moment, could ease the tension of a long day away, how the boy made his heart race and his mind run wild. He hated the way Peter was boldly sexual behind closed doors, the way it got Jason going more than anyone else ever could. He hated that, when he was kissing Peter, he didn’t think of religion, how it made each and every trouble in the world fade away. But, the one thing Jason McConnell hated the absolute most, was the fact that he didn’t hate any of it, not the tiniest bit.


End file.
